Conventionally, some electronic component mounting machines that mount electronic components on a circuit board are equipped with a measurement device that measures electrical characteristics of the electronic components (for example, PTL 1). This measurement device measures, for example, inductance, capacitance, and resistance as the electrical characteristics of an electronic component. The electronic component mounting machine disclosed in PTL 1 is configured so that the measurement device is exchangeable, and it is possible to measure electrical characteristics of various electronic components by mutually exchanging measurement devices having different arrangement of measurement terminals. In this type of electronic component mounting machine, it is possible to prevent erroneous mounting of the electronic component and achieve traceability management such as deviation of electrical characteristics of the electronic component by measuring the electrical characteristics of the electronic component.